robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1/Heat A
Heat A of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 was the first of five heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1. This was the first televised heat of the Dutch Battles, and was broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on December 31, 2001. Competing Robots Round 1 The Lethal Swan vs Arena Killer The Lethal Swan got off to the quicker start, with Arena Killer very sluggish. The Lethal Swan attacked with some ineffective pecks with the axe, before Arena Killer got in underneath The Lethal Swan and tipped it over. Despite its self-righting mechanism, The Lethal Swan failed to right itself, and was counted out. Sgt. Bash torched it, it was flipped by the floor flipper, and the swan was left to burn. Winner: Arena Killer Lizzard vs Philipper Lizzard immediately started attacking Philipper using the whipping tail. Philipper then lifted Lizzard almost onto its side, but Lizzard escaped, and hit the pit release button. Philipper was then attacked by Sgt. Bash, but escaped, and once again got underneath Lizzard, this time tearing the top shell off Lizzard. Shunt took the stricken 'head' of Lizzard and dumped it into the pit. Philipper continued to push Lizzard until cease was called, and the fight went to the jury, who ruled in favour of Philipper. Winner: Philipper Bamm Bamm vs Rat Both robots spun around each other, before Bamm Bamm attacked, and missed, with the club. Rat then used its shell to get on top of Bamm Bamm, and pinned the aforementioned robot against the angle grinder. Bamm Bamm was eventually freed by Refbot, but the club had caught fire. Still stuck on top of Bamm Bamm, Rat pushed Bamm Bamm towards the pit, but caught fire as well. Time ran out with both robots seeming sluggish, and the jury decided that Bamm Bamm had done enough to progress. Winner: Bamm Bamm Losers Melee The Lethal Swan vs Lizzard vs Rat Rat was the slowest of the three robots off the mark, with Lethal Swan landing a few axe blows on the robot. Rat then fired the flipper, but failed to flip Lethal Swan. Lizzard pushed against The Lethal Swan and, combined with a flip from Rat, flipped The Lethal Swan over. The Lethal Swan was dragged by the axe by Sir Killalot onto the flipper, and again exploded in a fireball. Shortly afterwards, a largely immobile Rat was drilled into by Killalot, counted out by the Refbot, and hung over the flame pit. Winner: Lizzard Semi-Finals Bamm Bamm vs Philipper The two robots came together and Bamm Bamm, this time wielding the axe weapon, missed a blow on Philipper. Philipper pressed the pit release button and got underneath Bamm Bamm, but failed to push it anywhere. Bamm Bamm missed a couple more attacks on Philipper, who got itself in trouble with Sgt. Bash, but escaped. Bamm Bamm drove itself against the arena wall, and Philipper lifted Bamm Bamm over the arena wall, but could not drop it over the wall, leaving Bamm Bamm instead suspended on top of Philipper's lifter, and so Philipper carried Bamm Bamm around, before dropping it, and driving immediately into the pit, much to the delight of the Bamm Bamm team. Winner: Bamm Bamm Arena Killer vs Lizzard Lizzard started by using its tail to attack Arena Killer, but was soon attacked by Matilda. The House Robot's flywheel ripped the tail clean off the reptilian robot. Lizzard ripped the pit release tyre out of its place, before running straight into Shunt. Lizzard then used what was left of its weapon to attack Arena Killer, who was attacked and overturned by Shunt. Lizzard pushed the stricken Arena Killer into a CPZ, where it was attacked again by Shunt. However, the inverted robot eventually righted itself, whilst Matilda overturned Lizzard, who had lost an eye. Lizzard was thrown by the floor flipper as cease was called, before being pitted by Shunt, but the jury ruled in favour of Lizzard, as the pitting had been after time. Winner: Lizzard Final Bamm Bamm vs Lizzard Bamm Bamm, again using the axe, assaulted its opponent, missing twice, before scratching the surface with the third hit. After a couple more stray hits, by Bamm Bamm, Lizzard started pushing Bamm Bamm, and attacking it using the tail. Bamm Bamm opened the pit, but Lizzard had been immobilised and counted out by Refbot. Heat Winner: Bamm Bamm Trivia *Rat was the only one of the six robots featured in this heat whose team would not return for Series 2, and the only robot that was never seen in any other series of Robot Wars. *The teams of the three robots that won their battles in Round 1 all appeared in the UK series, while the three which lost their battles never did. Category:Dutch Series 1